Innocence
by NotreDame
Summary: Oneshot. Comment Fred Abberline a rencontré sa Maria.


Synopsis : oneshot. Comment Fred Abberline a rencontré sa Maria.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, rien ne me revient financièrement.

_Innocence_

L'inspecteur de Scotland Yard Fredderick Abberline devait ne jamais oublier cette soirée. A dix heures du soir, alors qu'il était sur le point de terminer son service, un coup de téléphone lui annonça qu'un atelier de fabrication de vêtements venait d'être dévalisé. Comme il était de garde, il se rendit sur place, le cœur serré. Encore une dizaine d'innocents qui allaient souffrir.

Ce fut l'une des employées qui les accueillit, la larme aux yeux. Elle travaillait tard ce soir-là et terminait de coudre des chemises quand deux hommes aux visages cachés avaient fait irruption et l'avaient menacée avec une arme avant de partir avec la caisse. Sa détresse faisait peine à voir mais Randall ne se laissa pas attendrir.

- Si tu veux mon avis, dit-il à son jeune collègue une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, ça doit être elle qui a fait le coup. Son histoire ne tient pas debout : il y a un matelas dans un coin, comme si elle dormait ici. Pourquoi serait-elle restée dans un endroit pareil si ce n'était pour attendre ses complices ?

- Peut-être que justement, elle n'a pas d'autre solution que de dormir sur son lieu de travail, suggéra Abberline en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu après la mort de ses parents. Il y a des gens qui n'ont pas les moyens de se payer un logement.

- Ça aussi, c'est louche. Une femme aussi jeune et jolie qu'elle trouve toujours quelqu'un pour la loger. On l'embarque.

Fred se retint de lui dire que le fait qu'une femme soit jolie ne la rendait pas pour autant malhonnête mais se retint juste à temps. On emmena Maria au poste et elle leur raconta son histoire : mariée à seize ans avec un homme d'âge mûr qu'elle appréciait moyennement, veuve à vingt, obligée de payer une vieil dette de son défunt époux à vingt-quatre… Abberline avait mal pour elle, contrairement à Randall, qui ne cessait de la harceler de questions. La jeune employée finit par avouer qu'elle dormait dans l'atelier faute d'avoir un logement. C'était illégal mais les loyers de Londres étaient beaucoup trop chers pour elle de toute façon.

Au bout d'un long moment, Randall décida de la libérer faute de preuves mais en assenant très fort qu'il était _parfaitement illégal_ de dormir sur son lieu de travail et que même s'il avait l'immense bonté de fermer les yeux sur cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas aussi gentil la prochaine fois. Déjà secouée et morte de fatigue, Maria acquiesça, éclata en sanglots et sortit du commissariat en courant. Effaré, Abberline lui courut après.

- Mademoiselle ! cria-t-il.

- Allez-vous en ! répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. J'ai bien compris, je n'aurais pas dû dormir dans l'atelier…

- Tenez, souffla Abberline en lui tendant son mouchoir. Ecoutez, je m'excuse pour mon collègue. Il a été brusque. Je suis désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé. Ne restez pas ici, vous allez prendre froid.

- Et où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Je n'ai personne vers qui me tourner !

- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut vous aider, rétorqua Fred. La femme qui était ma nourrice quand j'étais enfant loue des chambres à des personnes dans le besoin. Je vous recommanderai à elle dès demain. Et en attendant, vous allez dormir chez moi.

L'inspecteur réalisa que la femme le regardait d'un air stupéfait. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, réalisant qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait profiter d'elle.

- Vous prendrez ma chambre, elle ferme à clef, expliqua-t-il. Je dormirai sur le canapé. S'il vous plait. Ça me ferait mal de penser que vous dormez dans le froid par une nuit pareille.

La femme acquiesça et suivit Abberline jusque chez lui. Comme il se trouvait qu'ils avaient tous deux déjà dîné, l'inspecteur lui montra la chambre, prit un pyjama et des affaires de toilettes et s'installa sur le canapé. Comme il était sur le point d'éteindre la lumière, il entendit la voix de Maria qui l'appelait.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plait… Souhaitez-vous que je vous paie pour la nuit ce soir ou demain matin ?

- Je ne veux pas de rémunération ! cria-t-il à travers la porte.

- Mais vous êtes gentil, vous m'offrez votre lit pour la nuit, vous allez me recommander auprès de votre logeuse… Ce serait injuste que j'accepte tout ça sans rien vous donner en retour !

Abberline comprenait très bien ce que Maria ressentait. Lui non plus n'aimait pas être redevable envers autrui.

- Si vous voulez me donner quelque chose… commença-t-il. Et elle lui coupa la parole.

- Entrez !

Il entra par réflexe. Maria se trouvait allongée sur son lit, complètement nue, et le regardait avec un mélange de gentillesse et d'appréhension. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait et se tourna contre le mur.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ? Et il l'entendit qui s'approchait de lui. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous donner mais je vous le donne de bon cœur !

Fred avala sa salive en s'efforçant de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il était toujours puceau, il aurait eu un peu honte de l'avouer, il aimait autant garder sa première fois pour la femme de sa vie, la beauté de Maria le chavirait complètement et il aurait honte de profiter des malheurs de cette innocente…

- A vrai dire… murmura-t-il.

- Vous avez une fiancée, c'est ça ? s'enquit Maria.

- Non ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas abuser de ce qui vous arrive en ce moment.

La voix de la dame se fit entendre, tremblant légèrement :

- Je sais que vous n'abuserez de rien. Vous êtes gentil, vous. Vous me prêtez votre lit, vous voulez me trouver un logement… Et moi, je ne veux pas accepter ça sans rien donner en retour ! Je n'ai rien d'autre que mon corps, mais je vous l'offre volontiers.

Fred était au supplice. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il puisse embarrasser ainsi cette dame en lui prêtant sa chambre.

- Mademoiselle…

- Je vous en supplie, ne refusez pas. Je me sentirais encore plus mal si vous refusez.

En vérité, Abberline se sentait embarrassé pour deux mais ce dernier argument le fit capituler. Il ne voulait pas mettre cette femme adorable au supplice.

- S'il vous plaît, cela ne vous dérange pas si j'éteins la lumière ? demanda-t-il en dernier recours.

Elle souffla elle-même la bougie et l'entraîna vers le lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Abberline se réveilla avec une étrange sensation de paix. Il se sentait presque heureux, comme à l'époque où sa mère venait le réveiller dans sa chambre le matin. Maria dormait toujours et il la regarda tendrement avant de remonter les couvertures pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Quelle belle nuit cela avait été ! En fait, plus que le simple contact physique, il avait aimé se sentir proche de cette femme, partager avec elle un moment de tendresse et d'intimité…

Il la présenta à son ancienne nourrice dans la matinée et les deux femmes sympathisèrent immédiatement. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il parvint à arrêter les voleurs de l'atelier de couture et s'énerva presque quand quelqu'un lui proposa d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à la dame à sa place. Par la suite, lui et Maria se rendirent visite à plusieurs reprises. Elle lui parlait de sa passion pour le dessin et de son rêve de devenir illustratrice, et lui racontait ses ambitions de faire de Londres un endroit sûr. Fred se rendait compte qu'il devenait accro à cette femme. Il y avait quelque chose dans son innocence et sa sincérité qui le bouleversait totalement.

Dans le plus grand secret, il fit des recherches et découvrit que la dette que Maria devait payer était en fait inexistante : son usurier avait tout simplement abusé de sa crédulité. Le fait d'apprendre cela le réjouit plus que de raison : il aimait toujours faire triompher la justice, mais là, c'était particulier. Et il finit par comprendre ce qui se passait grâce aux regards furieux que Randall lui lançait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de Maria. Cette fois-ci, il était allé trop loin avec une civile.

C'est pourquoi il décida de lui rendre visite le soir même pour mettre les choses au clair. Il frappa chez elle avec une bouteille de vin et lui annonça que sa dette était maintenant officiellement annulée. A sa grande surprise, elle lui répondit en rougissant que la chambre était un peu en désordre mais que si cela ne le dérangeait pas… Il comprit qu'elle voulait de nouveau le _payer_ et étrangement, il se sentit insulté.

- Mademoiselle, dit-il, je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Je veux dire, j'aimerais mieux suivre les conventions et…

- Je vois, répondit Maria en baissant les yeux. Et à son grand effroi, Fred constata qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Le cœur battant, il lui attrapa une main et posa un genou à terre.

- Vous m'avez mal compris. Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

* * *

Ils décidèrent de mettre de l'argent de côté pour se marier au printemps suivant et, comme ils avaient déjà fait l'amour une fois, ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que cela ne ferait pas de mal de récidiver avant la noce. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si cela n'avait aucun sens. Eux qui avaient tellement souffert enfants allaient enfin pouvoir avoir une vraie famille…

_La fin…_

Note de l'auteure : que voulez-vous, je me suis demandée comment un 'premier de la classe' comme Abberline avait pu concevoir un enfant avant le mariage à cette époque puritaine et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'élucubrer…


End file.
